Vulnerant omnia, ultima necat
by Mayuuki
Summary: Myuuzu Jirga est une jeune fille de 17ans. Elle et son meilleur ami Grimmjow Jaggerjack se retrouvent comme d'habitude au Golondrina, mais Myuuzu étant en retard, ils resteront plus longtemps...AU, chapitres courts, couples multiples, yaoi, yuri, hétéro
1. Introduction

...*chuchote* c'est bon, ya personne?*sort de sa cachette* ^^ bon...T-T oui j'avoue, je fais une fic(encore une...et je finis jamais le reste...) Celle-ci étant écrite depuis ma DSi chérie, les chapitres seront...courts x.x . Mais, ils viendront un peu plus vite!^^(vous pourrez en avoir plusieurs d'un coup même!xD mais ils risquent d'être fait en cinquante mille parties ^^'

J'adore les nouveautés alors voili voilou, je tente une fic AU ^^ avec une OC encore une fois ^^'''

Les couples(yaoi, hétéro et yuri ^^, ya aussi des polygone amoureux de prévus =3): NnoiNel, GrimmUlqui *-*, ByaHisa, KaienMiyako, KaienRuki, GinRan, UkiUno, HitsuHina, HitsuKarin, GrimmGgio, YoruSoi, UlquiAizen, GinGrimm, GinUlqui, et bien d'autres!^^(ça c'est ceux que je veux caser!xD), je tenterais aussi un TeslaRyuuken, donc là, soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît. Vous pouvez me proposer des couples aussi!Je trouverais bien un moyen de les caser =D

* * *

Titre:Vulnerant omnia, ultima necat (latin, "Elles blessent toutes, mais seule la dernière tue"(->les heures))

L'histoire: Elle raconte la vie de Myuuzu Jirga, une jeune lycéenne, âgée de 17ans. Celle-ci entretient une exellente relation avec ses parents. Son meilleur ami et elle passent leur temps ensemble à traîner en ville. Ils sont tout les deux au lycée Las Noches, réputé pour son grand choix d'options. Myuuzu et Grimmjow(son meilleur ami) sont dans une classe littéraire.

Une journée, alors que Myuuzu arrive en retard à leur rendez-vous matinal, ils restent plus longtemps dans le café Golondrina. Ce retard permettra une rencontre qui déplaira fortement à Grimmjow et troublera quelque peu Myuuzu.

* * *

Bleach appartient à Kubo-sama...(sinon, j'aurais buté Ichigo, gardé son hollow, arracher la foutue mèche d'Aizen, laisser vivre Grimm' Ulqui Ggio et Kusaka...et tué Hinamori dans d'atroces souffrances =D)

A toute suite pour le début!^^


	2. Chapitre 1: Retard incongru

Mais quel était ce bruit insupportable qui me vrillait les tympans depuis vingt minutes? On est mercredi aujourd'hui!En plus, c'est les vacances! Alors pourquoi ce foutu réveil insistait, hein?...Mercredi, vacances...Café!M***e! Grimmjow allait me tuer! Je me redressai vivement et jetai un coup d'oeil à mon miroir, en face de moi. Une mèche de cheveux me retomba sur le nez et en secouant un peu ma tête, le reste repris sa place. Pas besoin de coup de brosse, une coupe en pétard suffirait pour aujourd'hui. Grimmjow faisait pire, alors hein.

"Ma puce, tu es réveillée? cria ma mère depuis le salon.

-Si elle l'était pas, maintenant elle l'est. T'as vu comment tu gueules Neliel?" râla mon père.

Contrairement à ce que cette conversation laisse penser, mes parents s'entendaient à merveille. D'ailleurs, il suffisait d'être là la nuit pour le comprendre. Nnoitra Jirga, mon père enseignait à l'université. Il s'intéressait de près aux insectes(moi ça me dégoûtait...Chacun son avis). Ma mère, Neliel Jirga(son nom de jeune fille est imprononçable), travaillait comme mannequin, étant fichtrement bien foutue. Mais papa veillait au grain, aucun homme n'approcher maman, sous peine d'envoi direct à l'hosto.

Regardant l'horloge de la cuisine en y arrivant, je vis que j'avais une demi-heure de retard...Quelqu'un prépare ma pierre tombale? Je criai à mes parents que je rentrerai vers dix-neuf heure et sortis. Grimmjow était d'un naturel impatient et me hurlait après lorsque j'arrivais en retard. Là, je venais d'exploser mon record...Il a déjà dû vider les réserves de Coca du Golondrina, notre café de quartier. La serveuse était très sympa, et étant des habitués, on avait des réductions. Cirucci était aussi une bonne amie en bref. J'arrivai enfin au café,essoufflée au possible.

"Désolée Grimm'!

-C'est la cinquième fois Myu'...T'es chiante, tu sais que j'aime pas attendre!"

Je ris nerveusement.

* * *

A suivre...T-T''''


	3. Chapitre 2: Petit bug au café

"Bon, t'as quoi comme excuse cette fois Myu'?

-Mon père a changé la station radio...La musique classique, tu sais très bien que ça m'endors. Si ils avaient pas mit Carmen au bout de vingt minutes, je serais pas là.

-Mouais. Bon, c'pas tout ça mais après, on doit aller voir Ilforte. Son frangin a des places pour le concert des Tiburón.

-Les Tiburón? Grimm', tu te rends compte?On va voir Harribel Tear et Sun-sun, Apache et Mira-Rose!

-'Faut que tes parents acceptent, Myu'.

-Ilsseront d'accord, j'te le dis!"

Nous rîmes tout les deux. Mes parents ne me refusaient rien, étant donné que je ne demandais que rarement quelque chose. Grimmjow commenda deux Coca et je pris un jus de pomme. Je détestais les boissons gazeuse, lui adorait ça. Cirucci nous les apporta juste après. Elle était rapide, surtout pour nous, ce qui exaspérait son patron.

Dix minutes, cinq Coca et deux jus de pomme après, nous nous apprêtâmes à nous lever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Tout le monde se figea sauf nous. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir qui pétrifier tant de gens. Un garçon à la peau pâle, aux yeux d'un vert profond et pas plus grand que moi entra. J'étais restée statufiée, paralysée par ces deux émeraudes. Grimmjow grogna, le garçon sourit et mon ami m'attrappa violemment le bras.

Une fois dehors, je repris conscience et libéra de l'emprise de Grimmjow.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Grimm'? demandai-je.

-Et toi?T'étais à deux doigts de baver, j'ai sauvé ta dignité!"ria-t-il.

Je me refrognai. Eh, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencotre un mec avec des yeux pareils! Grimm' regarda sa montre et m'informa qu'avec tout ça, on était à la bourre. Szayel était du genre solitaire, il ne nous attendrait pas. Nous courûmes vers l' "Arrancar", notre terrain de jeu à nous, les Espada.

* * *

Plus de place pour le reste...La prochaine fois, présentation de la "bande" des Espada!^^ Vous avez deviné qui est le gars rentré au café?xD


	4. Chapitre 3: L'Espada

Nous étions arrivés de justesse à l'Arrancar. Szayel râla, pour la forme. Nous n'étions pas les derniers. Shirosaki avait encore dû perdre du temps à forcer Ichigo, son frère jumeau, à venir. Nous considérions Ichigo comme un membre de l'Espada, mais lui restait peu enclin à rentrer dans la bande. Parlons-en de la bande. Notre groupe était connu au lycée, et on représentait un peu la tolérance. Chacun avait ses différences. Grimm' vivait seul depuis que ses parents l'avait viré, n'acceptant pas le fait qu'il soit gay(parce qu'il l'est.), Ilforte et Szayel avaient des goûts un étranges(Ilforte est gay aussi, mais a des manières plus efféminées et Szayel...est efféminé mais hétéro.), Shiro' et Ichi' étaient ideniques sauf pour les couleurs et le caractère, Ggio était assez petit mais plus fort en sport que Grimm', Shiro' et Ichi'. Moi, j'étais la seule fille du groupe, celle dont l'orientation sexuelle était claire et nette(ou pas finalement...) et qui vivait dans la presque-luxure et fane jusqu'aux dents des Tiburón. Assez diversifié en somme.

Shiro' arriva avec Ichi'.

"Hey, mais c'est un miracle! Myu' est arrivée avant nous! ricana le blanc."

Je lui tirai la langue. Grimm' me donna une tape sur la tête pour me faire arrêter. Szayel soupira et nous montra la plus belle chose au monde. Des billets pour le dernier concert des Tiburón avant qu'elles ne retournent à leurs études. Je lui sautai au cou pour le remercier. Il leva les yeux au ciel et me demanda de le lâcher. Ce que je fis après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

"Garde ta bave pour les Tiburón, plutôt que de me la coller sur la joue. fit-il en s'essuyant la joue.

-Non, pour elles, c'est ma voix qu'il faut que je garde!

-Et nous, on devrait passer s'acheter des boulequies."sourit Ichigo.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied, il riposta par...un croche-patte qui me fit m'effondrer. Les garçons rirent et moi je me relevai et m'époustai en grognant.

* * *

La suite arrive!xD


	5. Chapitre 4: Mystère et retard à nouveau

"Au fait, Grimm'. T'es au courant, Schiffer est de retour. dit Ggio avec dédain.

-Ouais...J'l'ai même d'jà vu. Ce salop m'a pas oublié.

-Comment il pourrait, hein? fit une voix derrière nous.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à pas savoir de quoi vous parlez? Même Gin sait, et il est pas de notre bande...ni dans notre lycée!"marmonnai-je.

Gin me sourit et je lui fis un regard lourd de sens. Grimm' roula des yeux, plus lassé qu'autre chose de ce qu'il appelait mes "crises existensielles". Les garçons avaient déjà parler quelques fois de ce Schiffer, sans jamais m'expliquer pourquoi Grimmjow le détestait tant et eux le dédaigner ainsi.

"Pas tes affaires. Vaut mieux pas que tu lui causes, c'est tout ce que t'as à savoir."

Je haussai les épaules et réalisai un truc. Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis qu'on était là?

"Grimmjow, il est quelle heure, s'il te plaît. demandai-je, coupant la parole à Ilforte qui s'en indigna.

-Hein?Euh, une heure vingt, pourquoi?" répondit-il étonné de ma question.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Décidément, la ponctualité me fuyait, aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude! Je dis rapidement au revoir aux garçons et filai, ignorant leurs cris. Je devais arriver dans cinq minutes à un endroit à vingt-cinq minutes. Là, j'étais belle et bien dans la mouise. Ma prof' de violon(car oui, je jouais du violon et du piano) était tolérante mais son mari, grand pianiste dans l'orchestre municipal et qui fondait de grands espoirs en moi, l'était bien moins. Il allait réellement me tuer lui!

Je m'arrêtai de courir pour reprendre mon souffle(il me restait environ...un kilomètre à faire...j'avais envie de pleurer...), lorsqu'une grande limousine noire s'arrêta devant moi. La porte s'ouvrit et le garçon qu'on avait vu au café en sortit.

* * *

Fini pour cette nuit, chui HS...×_×'' A votre avis...Qui sont les prof de musique de Myuuzu? x) La gentille et le moins gentil...Ça aide pas, hein?xD


	6. Chapitre 5: Limousine xD

"Excuse-moi. Je peux t'emmener chez tes professeurs, je dois m'y rendre aussi. proposa le garçon.

-Euh, oui, merci...Mais comment sais-tu que j'ai musique? lui demandai-je méfiante.

-Kuchiki-san me parle beaucoup de toi. Allons, viens, sinon Kuchiki-kun va se mettre en colère.

J'acquiesçai en grimaçant. Un Byakuya Kuchiki en colère, ça faisait peur, même si Hisana se trouvait à proximité. Je grimpai dans la limousine et après que le brun m'ait rejointe, celle-ci démarra. J'étais déjà montée dans une limousine, certes un peu moins grande(et de couleur blanche) mais tout de même. Quand ma mère allait à l'un de ses défilés, elle m'emmenait avec. Son agence nous fournissait la voiture et la robe pour moi.

"Tu es une amie de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, n'est-ce pas? m'interrogea le brun.

-Euh, oui...Tu le connais?

-C'est...un vieil ami à moi, oui." fit-il avec un sourire étrange, entre l'amusement et la nostalgie. "Tu t'appelles Myuuzu, c'est ça?C'est un beau prénom.

-Merci, c'est ma mère qui l'a choisi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait appelée comme ça car plus tard je serais la muse de quelqu'un, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles?

-Ulquiorra."

Je lui souris. La limousine s'arrêta. Ulquiorra sortit et m'invita à en faire de même. Nous êtions arrivés devant le manoir de la famille Kuchiki, les maîtres de maison étant de grands musiciens. C'était un très grand manoir, où la plupart des chambres étaient inoccupées...Byakuya, Hisana et sa sœur, Rukia n'employaient pas énormément de domestiques, il n'y en avait qu'une dizaine. Je suivis Ulquiorra dans l'imposante bâtisse où vivaient mes professeurs.

"Myuuzu Kagami Jirga Tu Oderschvank, tu as quinze minutes de retard." tonna une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Aïe...Ça allait mal se passer pour moi...Il ne m'appelait par mon nom complet que lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère...


	7. Chapitre 6: Musique Maestro xD

"Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, jeune fille? demanda Byakuya, les bras croisés.

-Ri... commençai-je.

-C'est de ma faute, Byakuya-san. Je l'ai retardée. Désolé. m'excusa Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra-san! chantonna Hisana. Je ne t'attendais pas avant quinze heures."

Bien qu'Hisana avait dit ça sur un ton de reproche, on sentait très bien qu'elle en était plutôt contente. Elle nous prit par la main, ignorant son mari et nous conduit à la salle de musique.

"J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, Myuuzu-chan!Tu as eu des problèmes?Comment va Rangiku-san?s'inquiéta ma prof'.

-Du calme Hisana-chan!Je suis là, je n'ai aucun problème et Tata va bien!"rigolai-je.

Rangiku Matsumoton'était pas vraiment ma tante, mais comme elle et maman étaient de très bonnes amies, je la considérais comme telle. Hisana l'aimait beaucoup aussi, et depuis que l'on avait appris sa grossesse, tout ses proches la "collaient un peu trop" d'après ses dires. Mais elle savait très bien que c'était pour son bien. Beaucoup la pensaient inapte à élever un enfant, pour eux, une mannequin ne peut pas éduquer un enfant seule. Car oui, on ne savait qui était le père et Tata ne voulait pas le dire avant la naissance.

"Alors ça va...Bon, c'est pas tout mes aujourd'hui, on va faire des duos!D'ailleurs, si ça marche, vous pourriez faire carrière ensemble!Un peu comme Byakuya et moi! se réjouit la brune.

Peut-être, mais pour le moment, s'ils veulent y arriver, ils doivent travailler, Hisana."soupira Byakuya.

Elle lui sourit inocemment et se jeta presque sur son violon. Lui se tourna vers l'un des deux pianos, accompagné d'Ulquiorra. Je rejoignit Hisana et pris mon violon. Une chance que je puisse le laisser là, sinon, Grimm' et les autres le découvriraient...Oui, ils n'étaient pas au courant. Ils savaient que chaque jour, je les laissais, mais ignoraient pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas leur dire, eux ne me disaient rien sur ce Schiffer, alors voilà!


	8. Ce n'est pas un chapitre!

Ceci, n'est pas un chapitres.*esquive les chaussures, légumes, fruits et autres projetiles[oh!Un album de photo de Toshiro!Merci Rangiku =3]* Mais, j'ai besoin de VOUS! Oui, de vous, pauvres créatures de la lumière!*se fait taper par Ulquiorra* Aïe...

Bref. J'aimerais que vous m'écriviez une chanson! x) Celle-ci serait chantée en bribes(en plusieurs parties détachées ^^') par...les Tiburón! et chantonnée par Myu' et les autres de temps à autres ^^ (imaginez Grimm, Ulqui ou autres chanter votre chanson *O*)

Le thème, amour, amitié, trahison, le genre de thème qu'une bande d'adolescentEs pourrait chanter ^^ Je demande quatre couplets et un refrain La chanson finira sûrement en anglais(je ferais de mon mieux pour traduire ^^''') donc si vous voulez proposer une chanson vous pouvez l'écrire en anglais, dans ce cas, donnez-moi la traduction ^^'' Je choisirais quelques une des chansons ^^

Voilà, si j'ai pas été claire, dites-le!^^'' Envoyez la chanson par MP, ou pour les revieweurs anonymes, en review x) A bientot!

Édit: La composition du groupe!^^' Harribel et Apache ont une guitare électrique, Sun-sun, une basse et Mira-Rose est à la batterie!^^ Mais elles chantent toutes les quatre, même si des fois l'une chante une chanson et les autres font les chœurs.

Ah et...*prépare sa combinaison anti-projectiles* Je pars demain toute la semaine...^^' donc j'essayerais de vous postez chapitres et drabble en nombre aujourd'hui...*se prend un shakkahô en pleine tête* Aïeuh! Bye Bye! ^.-''''


	9. Chapitre 7: Cachoteries

POV GRIMMJOW

Myu' partait tout les jours vers treize heures. Pourquoi, ça elle ne nous l'avait jamais dit.

"Dîtes, vous pensez pas qu'on devrait chercher à savoir ce qu'elle fait?"nous demanda Ggio

Il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle, mais impossible de savoir pourquoi...On avait déjà émis plusieurs hypothèses mais on y croyait pas nous-même, donc...

"Nan. Pourquoi, t'as peur qu'elle te trompe? ricanai-je.

-Imbécile. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi elle se barre toujours à la même heure.

-...Et si, j'ai bien si, elle vous trompait?Je veux dire, peut-être qu'elle fait partie d'une autre bande. supposa Ichigo

-Foutaises. Je la connais assez bien pour te dire qu'elle irait pas ailleurs. Elle nous a jamais rien caché, à part ça.

-Oui, mais justement. Vous, vous lui faîtes bien croire que à part ce qui concerne Ulquiorra, vous lui dîtes tout. Et je sais bien que c'est faux."

Silence de notre part. Il n'avait pas tord. On mentait à Myu' sur certaines choses...

"Comme le fait que ton soi-disant voyage de six mois, était en réalité ton séjour en taule, Grimmjow. Que Gin est le père de l'enfant de Rangiku, mais qu'elle était loin d'être conscentante à ce moment. Et surtout que ses ex, s'il se retrouvaient à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas un manque de chance dans les escaliers." énuméra le roux.

Si on ne lui avait pas dit tout ça, c'est surtout car on voulait la protèger. C'était grâce à elle que la bande s'était créée. Elle allait toujours vers les autres, se moquant des rumeurs ou autre...Elle était un peu notre petite sœur à tous. On évitait de l'embarquer dans nos emmerdes mais avec une fouineuse comme elle, c'était dur!

"On lui dira tout quand on partira. murmura Ilforte.

-Vous partez? interrogea Ichigo.

-...Ouais. Le concert des Tiburòn, c'est pour fêter ça, dans sens. Le lendemain, on se barre aux aurores.

-En résumé, vous allez strictement rien lui dire."soupira Ichigo.


	10. Chapitre 8: Deux mamans et un gamin xDD

POV Neliel

Myuuzu devait être à son cours. Moi, j'allai voir Rangiku. À huit mois de grossesse, elle pêtait un peu trop la forme.

"Nell! Comment tu vas? me demanda la rousse.

-Bien, mais recouche-toi, Ran'. Alors, toujours pas décidée à savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon? riai-je.

-Non...Mais on le saura bientôt!

-Un mois, tu appelles ça bientôt?

-Non, les médcins ont dit qu'il arriverait la semaine prochaine finalement!"souria-t-elle.

Je lui pris les mains et la félicitai. Je faisait partie de ceux qui savait qu'elle saurait s'occuper de l'enfant. Elle avait toujours eu ce truc qui faisait que les enfants l'adoraient.

"Tu feras une super maman! lui dis-je.

-Merci, Neliel...J'espère que si c'est une fille, elle sera aussi gentille que la tienne! ria-t-elle.

-Haha, te connaissant, elle sera aussi flemmarde que toi!

-Tu as reçu ça, Matsumoto. fit une voix blazée.

-Encore des fleurs? Merci Toshiro! Je vais finir par devenir allergique au pollen avec tout ça!"grogna Ran'.

J'éclatai de rire et le petit Toshiro leva les yeux au ciel. Ses parents étant assez occupés, Ran' l'avait déjà gardé autrefois. Entre eux, il y avait une grande complicité.

"Maman te passe le bonjour, aussi. Elle viendra ce soir pour vérifier que tout va bien.

-Ok! Et comment va Juushiro?

-Papa va bien aussi. Et Hina'?

-Elle va bien, mais je pensais que tu le saurais, tu sors avec! ria Ran'.

-Elle me fait la tête..

Soudain, Ran' se tint le ventre. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

"Je crois qu'elle va me voir avant...Je viens perdre les eaux..."fit-elle gênée.

Toshiro partit en courant prévenir Retsu et moi, j'empoignai mon portable tout en calmant Rangiku, dont la respiration venait d'accélerer.

"Décroche...Ran', calme-toi, c'est normal! Myu?...Oui, et bien laisse tomber ton cours et viens à l'hôpital, toi qui tenait tant à assister à la naissance du bébé!"


	11. Chapitre 9: Un numéro et un hôpital xDD

POV Myuuzu

Je lâchai mon portable. Ulquiorra, Hisana et Byakuya me regardèrent.

"Hisana...Tata va accoucher!

-Quoi?Mais je croyais que...Oh puis zut!...Ulquiorra-san, tu peux nous emmener?

-Évidemment. Venez."

Hisana et moi prîmes nos vestes alors que Byakuya et Ulquiorra se dirigeaient déjà vers la limousine du dernier. La voiture démarra rapidement. J'étais assise à côté d'Ulquiorra, Hisana en face de moi. Celle-ci était surexcitée, et demandait à son mari quand est-ce qu'ils en feraient un. Pauvre Byakuya!

"Myuuzu, me souffla Ulquiorra à l'oreille, pourrais-tu ne pas informer Grimmjow que tu m'as vu? Il n'apprécierait pas beaucoup.

-Oui, ne t'inquiétes pas.

-Merci. Si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher pour les cours, tu n'arriverais peut-être plus en retard.

-C'est vrai?Merci! Par contre, tiens, voilà mon numéro. Je ne suis pas forcément au même endroit qu'aujourd'hui, alors je n'aurais qu'à t'envoyer un message pour te dire où venir me prendre!

Bien."

Ulquiorra était vraiment sympathique!Je serais moins en retard grâce à lui!

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Hisana et moi courrûmes vers la chambre de Tata, Byakuya marcha et je vis Ulquiorra nous faire au revoir. Arrivées à la chambre, Hisana et moi saluâmes rapidement Toshiro, qui nous ignora, trop occupé à aider les infirmières qui entouraient Tata. Je sautai au cou de ma mère qui ne remarqua qu'à moitié ma présence. Byakuya entra finalement et salua Juushiro. Ils étaient calmes et c'était bien les seuls. J'étais sensée retrouver Grimm' et les autres dans dix minutes mais là, je m'en fichais complètement! Ils pourraient bien se passer de moi cette fois!Waaah, j'allais être cousine!C'était pas grand chose mais ça faisait des mois que j'attendais ça!

La pauvre souffrait le martyre, et ses cris semblaient faire changer d'avis Hisana et par conséquence, ravissait Byakuya.

* * *

C'est fini pour cette semaine, à dimanche prochain


	12. Chapitre10: Un téléphone et une folle xD

Pour vous, un dernier chapitre avant mon départ. y.y

POV Ggio

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait? On la savait anti-ponctualité mais là! Mon portable sonna.

"Myu?

-Désolée de prévenir que maintenant...Mais...

-Ran' a eu des jumeaux! cria une voix qui m'était inconnue.

-Hisana-san, retourne avec Tata!C'est pas la peine d'ameuter le quartier!...Enfin, bref. Je risque de pas venir demain aussi!Si vous voyiez ces deux p'tit bouts vous comprendriez...Hisana, lâche-les un peu ces pauvres petits,tu vas les tuer à force!" cria Myu' avant que cela ne raccroche.

Alors...Si j'ai tout suivi, Myu' nous a lâchés pour l'accouchement de Rangiku, et nous lâche demain...

"Ho, Ggio, qu'est-ce qu'elle a? me demanda Grimm'.

-Rangiku a accouché. De jumeaux, ce qui fait que Myu' ne viendra plus aujourd'hui et pas demain...Le prénom "Hisana", ça vous dit quoi?

-Hisana?Je connais une Hisana Kuchiki, prof' de violon et son mari Byakuya prof' de piano. Pourquoi? demanda Ichigo.

-Avec Myu, il y avait une fille qu'elle a appelée Hisana...Vous pensez que Myu prends des cours de musique?

-...Je la vois mal avec un violon, perso. commenta Szayel. Elle est pas trop musique classique, non?"

Il avait raison, mais bon, avec Myu, tout est possible...

"On va voir Rangiku?proposai-je.

-Ouais, on peut y aller."

Nous partîmes donc en direction de l'hôpital. Le seul de la ville, mais le plus réputé de la région. Y travailler les plus grands medcins: Unohana Retsu, s'occupant surtout de la maternité, Ishida Ryuuken, Kurosaki Isshin, père d'Ichi' et Shiro', ainsi que de deux autres jumelles Karin et Yuzu, et j'en passe. Mais les trois-là étaient dans une sorte de rivalité assez amusante.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Myu nous sauta dessus. Elle savait qu'on viendrait. Elle nous sourit et nous emmena dans la chambre de Ran'.


	13. Chapitre 11: Seiko et Ilyanna Matsumoto!

Les garçons arrivèrent à la chambre où Rangiku se trouvait. Myuuzu sauta sur le dos d'Hisana, histoire de pouvoir voir l'un des bébé. Rangiku sourit en voyant la bande se ramener.

"Tiens, mais qui voilà?L'Espada au grand complet!Que me vaut cet honneur? rit la rousse.

-Bah, on voulait voir la tête de tes moucherons Ran'!"ricana Grimmjow.

Rangiku fit la moue mais tendit le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras vers lui.

"Lui c'est Seiko!Et la p'tite que Hisana tient, c'est Ilyanna!"dit fièrement la jeune mère.

Grimmjow prit Seiko dans les bras et le petit le regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait dire "Je sais pas qui t'es, mais t'as l'air cool!". Seiko lui fit un grand sourire en tendant les bras vers lui. Grimmjow le prit contre lui et frotta les quelques cheveux argentés de l'enfant. Son regard bleu se tourna vers Ggio, qui tenait la petite Ilyanna dont les yeux bleus étaient émerveillés.

"Tu restes un tombeur Ggio!Même auprès des nouvelles-nées!"se moqua le bleuté.

Plusieurs pouffements se firent entendre. Ggio leva les yeux ciel et rendit Ilyanna à sa mère.

Certains remarquèrent qu'Ichigo se tenait le plus loin possible de Byakuya. Et certains savaient qu'il faisait bien. Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient comme quoi il fricoterait avec la petite sœur du pianiste. Byakuya le foudroyait tout de même du regard tandis que Juushiro lui souriait. Le pauvre rouquin ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors lorsqu'on lui tendit Seiko, il le prit rapidement et, observant les yeux bleus de l'enfant, sourit. Myuuzu disait vrai, impossible de se séparer de ces adorables petites bouilles souriantes.

Retsu demanda finalement à tous de sortir, Rangiku, Ilyanna et Seiko avaient besoin de repos. Dehors, Myuuzu demanda à Toshiro des nouvelles d'Hinamori mais celui-ci lui répondit qu'elle lui faisait la tête. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de comment elle allait.


	14. Chapitre 12: Un couple et un message

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs baissa la tête. Hinamori était assez fragile mentalement. Elle avait vu ses parents se faire tués et vivait depuis chez Unohana. Toshiro avait toujours veillé sur elle, mais elle avait le don d'attirer les ennuis les plus gros. Le dernier qu'il avait noté était sa tentative de suicide, décidée en voyant une voiture rouler à plus de 100km/h. Il l'avait sauvée de justesse mais avait été hospitalisé pendant 4mois et avait dû avoir un plâtre à la jambe droite pendant 6autres mois. Hinamori n'avait rien dit et lui avait même demandé comment il s'était blessé. Tous avaient été outrés, mais Toshiro n'avait rien protesté. Il s'était contenté de dire pour la énième fois qu'il l'aimait, et elle avait lui répondu d'un bref "Moi aussi" peu convainquant avant de s'en aller en marmonnant quelque chose sur le fait que son petit ami était un incapable puisqu'il finissait toujours à l'hôpital. Le garçon avait été vraiment déçu, mais n'en avait rien montré. La première fois qu'il l'avait sauvée d'une de ces galères, ce n'était pas si grave. Il l'avait juste aidée à ne pas se faire collée pour détention d'alcool en sixième. Il avait tout pris pour lui, quitte à faire descendre en flèche sa moyenne générale. Ses parents lui avait bien dit qu'Hinamori devrait un jour assumer ses actes, mais il leur avait répondu sèchement qu'Hinamori n'était pas consciente de ses actes, alors comment pourrait-elle les assumer? Il l'aimait plus que tout et si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ses agissements, c'était à lui que revenait le devoir de gérer les conséquences de ses actes.

Mais depuis quelques temps, la brune semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire. Mais en même temps, elle était de plus en plus distante avec lui, et cela le blessait. Lui qui aurait donné sa vie pour elle, elle l'ignorait et le laissait s'inquiéter.

Soudain, le portable de Toshiro sonna, l'alertant qu'il avait reçu un message.

De: Hina

Envoyé à: 17h37

_Toi&Moi c fini._


	15. Chapitre 13: Encore un secret?

Désolée, ça fait un bail que j'ai rien posté pour cette fic ^^' Mais bon... Voilà la suite x)

Je vis Toshiro lâcher son portable, les yeux écarquillés et le teint livide.

"Hé, Chibi-Shiro, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? m'inquiètai-je.

- Hina... Hina vient de me plaquer, par SMS..."

J'ouvris grand la bouche. Et la refermai aussi sec, me jetant sur mon Chibi-Shiro pour le réconforter un peu. Il commença à sangloter contre ma poitrine. Tous se tournèrent vers nous. Je voyais dans leur regard de l'incompréhension. Gin arrriva à ce moment et récupéra le portable du Chibi-Shiro. Il lut à voix haute le contenu du message après avoir annoncé qu'il avait été envoyé par Hinamori. Tout le monde fut choqué et dans le regard de Gin et ma bande, la fureur bouillonnait sans que je sache pourquoi. Je ne les savais pas si attachés à Toshiro que ça... Ou bien me cachaient-ils encore quelque chose? Si c'était ça, ça aller barder pour eux! Le temps que que je commence à réfléchir à comment leur tirer les vers du nez, j'entendis mon portable sonner. C'était Papa.

"Allô Papa? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Et bien, je viens de rentrer de l'université et un certain jeune homme que tu connais bien est là...

-Ah? Bah pourquoi tu m'appelles, c'est pas extra-ordinaire. soupirai-je en me retenant de rire.

-Si je te dis que le gars en question est blond, qu'il a des yeux bruns profonds? T'as vraiment besoin d'un dessin?

Non, c'est bon. riai-je. Ok, j'accours, je vole, je nage, comme tu veux!

-Marche, ça suffira emplement ma puce."

Je ris et raccrochai. Je m'excusai auprès des autres et partis de l'hôpital, entendant clairement la remarque de Grimm'.

"Encore en train de nous abandonner! Elle changera jamais!"

Tout en courant, je me retournai et lui tirai la langue. J'aperçus dans les yeux de Ggio une certaine tristesse et une légère colère... C'est bizarre, il était toujours le plus affecté par mes départs soudains.


	16. 14 : Et l'heureux élu est ?

Je courai pour rejoindre rapidement la maison. Contrairement à ce que j'avais voulu faire croire devant les autres, j'étais vraiment contente qu'Il ait pu venir cette fois! C'était vraiment rare qu'il puisse se libérer!

Je défonçai presque la porte d'entrée, fonçai vers le salon et appercevant une tête blonde, plus petite que mon père, je lui sautai dessus.

"Tesla! Ça faisait longtemps!

-C'est vrai. Mais je suis ravi de te revoir Myuuzu." dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Et oui! Tesla Lindocruz était mon actuel petit-ami! Et l'un des meilleurs de l'université où il étudiait (et où mon père travaillait). Pour une fois, mon père approuvait totalement. Mais je n'en avais pas parlé à la bande. La dernière fois, ils avaient traumatisé D-Roy. Le pauvre s'en ait toujours pas remis je crois... Bref, je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à lui, c'est que là, j'y tenais à fond à mon "boyfriend"! Il avait 19ans mais il restait plus jeune que Grimmjow, soit celui qui cognait le plus fort, même sans le vouloir... Donc bon...

"Alors, quand est-ce que que je pourrais enfin te voir jouer les virtuoses? sourit-il.

- Un jour peut-être on sait jamais! Le jour de ma majorité peut-être. Ça dépendra si tu veux toujours de moi!"

Oui, Tesla était au courant de ma passion. Mais il ne m'avait jamais vu jouer. Je ne savais moi même pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit en jouer ...

"Mais pourquoi donc nous voudrais-je plus de toi ? De plus, la démonstration musicale devra attendre le lendemain... J'avais prévu autre chose pour fêter tes 18 ans. dit-il extrêmement sérieux.

- Ah ? Quoi ? Je veux et dois savoir ! "m'exclamai-je.

Il me dit de patienter. Après tout, il ne restait qu'une semaine avant mon anniversaire ! Mon père sourit, reconnaissant dans mon comportement, celui de ma mère. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules en clamant "Je fais entièrement confiance à Tesla pour fêter ta majorité comme il se doit ! "


End file.
